


We have chemistry

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: In which Tissaia is a hot mess and locks both her and former student Yennefer in the Chem Lab.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	We have chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> The great thing about lock down is I get more free time to write these little one shots.
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone that read my last story. Every like and comment makes me smile <3

Tissaia stares at the heap of essay papers in front of her. She’s been here three hours now and the pile doesn’t look any smaller. She sighs and continues to grab the next paper at the top of the stack and starts to grade it. It’s not like she has anywhere else to be, she thinks to herself. 

“Apparently the virgin Queen has four children.” She reads the essay out loud whilst laughing. “They obviously typed the wrong queen number into google.”

A loud ping interrupts Tissaia’s train of thought as a young raven haired woman enters the chem lab. She walks further in and starts scanning the room quickly and then stops when she notices Tissaia at the desk.

  
“I don’t suppose there was a notebook left here was there?”

Tissaia opens the drawer by the desk and retrieves the book she found when she had sat down. The book clearly reads Jaskier. She looks up at the younger girl puzzlingly.

“Jaskier is my roommate. He also doesn’t drive which is why I’m the one chasing down his-” _Yennefer recalls Jaskier’s outburst when he realised he did not in fact have in song book in his bag_ “philosophical and marvellous masterpieces.” There was a lot more said by Jaskier but she zoned out after 10 seconds of him having a nervous breakdown. “His words not mine.” She adds after Tissaia continues to look at her with a face of confusion.

“Tell Jaskier that his time would be better spent revising his core subjects unless he wants to repeat this year and I really rather he didn’t. The mandatory ﬁve years are quite enough thank you.”

Yennefer laughs and puts her hand to chest in fake annoyance “and have him swoon over every single guy that so much as acknowledges his existence for a whole other year. You wouldn’t put a little helpless girl through that would you?” She watches as the older woman’s lips twitch upwards into a grin for a split second before returning to its original position of a stern glare.

“I highly doubt you are helpless Miss Vengerberg, though I will take that into consideration when the board undoubtedly raise their concerns.”

Yennefer grins at the mention of her name. “So my reputation carries on two years after I leave Aretuza High. Sometimes I even impress myself.” 

“Indeed it does. Though I wouldn’t say the reputation you so evidently admire was a good one Miss Vengerberg. It causes havoc even now with students trying to surpass your so called legacy.”

“Oh come on, If anything I’m doing you a favour.” Counters Yennefer. Tissaia just looks at her unimpressed. “I bet my legacy drives Stregobor up the wall and lets face it, anything that irritates that old croaker is a win win for anyone, wouldn’t you say?” This was clearly the right response as even Tissaia couldn’t hold back her laugh this time.

“I’ll admit he isn’t the most agreeable pers-”

“Oh come on, he could drop down dead tomorrow and the school would have a party to celebrate. We all know the only reason he is the head of this school is because he threw a ridiculous amount of money to the school board.”

Tissaia pauses. She’s not wrong. She can’t however been seen gossiping about other members of staﬀ with a student, former student or not. She passes Jaskier’s book to Yennefer and says, “Was there anything else you required Miss Vengerberg or does knowing Jaskier’s Philosophical and marvellous masterpieces are safe in your hands enough?”

Yennefer takes the book but not before letting her hand glide across the older woman’s own and looking her up at her with what Tissaia could only describe as _oh dear god she’s practically undressing me with her eyes._

“Call me Yennefer.” She says simply, not averting her gaze for even a second.

Taking a quiet breath in, Tissaia steadily composes herself. “Well then Yennefer, it has been a pleasure putting a face to your name but as you can see I have essays to grade and I have a feeling I will be here most of the evening.

Yennefer walks around to behind Tissaia’s shoulder and bends over to look at the essay. “Did you get confused walking to the history department? I hate to break it to you love but you took several wrong turns and ended up in the Chem lab.” she says whilst leaning in to the crook of Tissaia’s neck. She can feel Yennefer smiling on her skin. _She may as well be sat on me at this rate! Keep calm Tissaia and put yourself together._

Tissaia, gets up abruptly leaving a pouting Yennefer standing behind her. Tissaia heads towards the door and inputs the code to allow Yennefer to leave whilst she still had a thread of dignity left. She types in the code once. Twice. Three times before the light changes to red and she hears a subtle click from the inner mechanism. Tissaia stands there speechless in utter disbelief. She had locked them in.

“Looks like we’ll be here all night” Yennefer chuckles. “All self respecting teachers know when enough’s enough and would have went home.”

Tissaia lets out an audible groan and looks up at Yennefer. “Couldn’t you ring up someone to help unlock the door?”

“Nope” Yennefer responds holding up a blank screen of a phone jabbing at the touchscreen, “out of battery.”

“Who carries around a phone with no battery?” Tissaia almost cries out in despair. _This can’t be happening. Why does this always happen to her? First she had been stranded in the middle of nowhere with Coral who was adamant her car could handle a road trip, Then lockdown with Philipa which to this day she honestly doesn’t know how she survived three months with the emotional wreck. Now two weeks later she’s locked in a chem lab with no other than Yennefer Vengerberg._

Yennefer studies the woman pacing up and down. _She’s breathtaking. Why couldn’t she have had her as a teacher?_ She may have actually put in the hours. Not to studying of course but to ﬁnding every possible way to work Tissaia up.

Yennefer slides her bag oﬀ her shoulder and grabs a stack on exam papers from the desk and starts scribbling comments in the margins.

“What on earth are you doing?” Tissaia goes to grab the papers from Yennefer only to be swatted away by the younger woman.

“I may not have had the best education in this school but history was one of the few subjects I paid attention in. I can help you grade these papers so we can put your pretty little mind at ease.”

Tissaia sighs. Not grading the papers wasn’t the reason for her getting so worked up but she wasn’t going to tell Yennefer that being stuck in the same room as the younger woman giving her mind so many ridiculous fantasies was the cause.

  
“You never did answer my question. Why are you down in chem lab?”

Tissaia takes the stack of remaining papers and starts scanning through the paragraphs. “Stregobor’s room is next to mine, I thought coming down here would provide rather helpful to getting some peace and quiet. Apparently not as the case would seem.”

  
“Told you I was helping you in the long run. My legacy will continue to haunt him for as long as I shall live” she says jokingly.

“I never got your name by the way.”

“Miss De Vries” Tissaia responded promptly.

“Oh come on, I am no longer a student so I think I can call you by your ﬁrst name without laughing and running down the corridor. Unless it’s Agatha, or Mildred or Jane-”

“Tissaia” she retorts.

“Tissaia” Yennefer repeats. _She likes the way it sounds rolling oﬀ her tongue. She knows what she would rather be doing with her tongue though as her mind wanders elsewhere_. She gets interrupted mid thought when she gets smacked in the head with a pen.

“If you’re going to help mark the papers at least use a pen and not eye liner.” Yennefer will take that as a truce.

They sit in silence marking the papers. Tissaia realising this may not be as bad as she originally thought.

“Huh” Yennefer remarks looking entertained. “Who would have guessed the virgin queen had four children.”

Tissaia throws her head down onto her papers. She was wrong this night was going to be insuﬀerable after all.


End file.
